This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Most motor vehicles can include an odometer, which can cumulatively record a distance traveled by the motor vehicle. Generally, the distance traveled can be determined from the speed of the motor vehicle, given the duration of operation of the motor vehicle. In this regard, at least one sensor can be employed to measure the speed of the motor vehicle. Typically, however, the speed sensor may underestimate or underreport the speed of the motor vehicle. As the distance traveled by the motor vehicle can be calculated based on the signal received from the speed sensor, any error in the signal received from the speed sensor may be propagated into the odometer calculation. Over time, the odometer reading may become inaccurate. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a calibrated odometer reading that accounts for at least a portion of this error.